Together at last
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Usui has been gone for ten years and has finally came back, but there has been some drastic changes to happen soon in his life, like how about a kid? Re-done :)
1. Chapter 1

**Geez….after a while…I decided to re-do this story, not because of some of the reviews, it's just….my writing style when I wrote this…its horrible, I know…way too short and not a lot of descriptions…So…this will be much better, hopefully….enjoy version 2! And sorry that I misspelled Takumi's name, it was just a misspelling. **

I can't believe I gave myself to that …that Perverted Alien! And before marriage too! What was I thinking?! I know it was only one night…but why did he have to leave me? I-I couldn't even tell him I was having his children.

My name is Misaki Ayuzawa, and if you can't tell, I'm a hardworking single mother. It has been ten years since that night, and the day he left, but right now, I don't even care if he ever came back to me.

"Mommy?" a small voice spoke behind me; I turned to see my nine year old daughter, Miyuki.

"Yes sweetie?" I replied to her with a smile, banishing the thoughts I just had.

She holds up a backpack to me, I could tell there were things inside, "I'm all ready for school tomorrow," she smiles up to me. I gave her an even bigger smile as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Good girl, can't believe you're going to be in the fifth grade already, how the times fly," I ruffled her hair, which reminded of his hair.

"Yea!" she cheered, I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Now, it's time to go to bed, big day tomorrow!"

"Night mommy," she stood on her tippy toes, and kissed me good night on the cheek before running off to her room. I watched as she disappeared around the corner, and then sighed. You know, she's kinda like him at times. Sure she got his blonde hair; she also got my golden brown eyes, and she is the cutest thing I've ever seen. When she smiles, I can still see him in that smile, I still remember that night…

* * *

><p>"Misaki," I hear him whisper against my ear. I turned to see him, the sheet still covering my body. I can feel his arms wrapping around me, pulling me into his chest, "Misaki," he said once again, "I have to leave you for a year,"<p>

"A year? What for?" I stared at him. He just stared back, making me blush.

"Misaki…sleep with me tonight," he said, and I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'm already sleeping beside you," I responded.

"No, I mean…" he leaned closer and whispered in my ear. My face heated up at his suggestion.

"T-Tonight?" I stuttered, glancing away.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," My eyes flew back to face. He's leaving tomorrow? B-But…

"You will come back, right?"

He smiled at me, "I always come back to you," and he kisses me gently.

"Then fine, I'll..." he kissed me again, but this time it was slightly rougher than usual. As we pulled apart, he was smiling.

"I love you, Misaki,"

"I love you…Takumi,"

* * *

><p>And that was the last time I saw him. I awoke the next morning by myself, a note on the nightstand beside the bed. He had written that he had to catch the early flight, and at the bottom was I love you. A month and a half, I found out I was pregnant with child. I tried texting him, but he never replied back, so I decided not to tell till he gets back, but he never did.<p>

He had missed everything, the birth of our child, who I had named Miyuki, all the way till now. He missed nine birthdays and probably will miss more like her high school graduation.

My hand went to my neck, and took hold of necklace that hung there. I took it off; there at the bottom of the chain was a locket. I decided to give to Miyuki, placing two pictures inside. One of me, and the other of her father in high school days, since I don't have anything else of him here.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to school with Miyuki, showing her the way, "now make sure and don't get lost alright?" the school building was only a couple blocks from our house.

"Yes mom," she said as she walked towards the school. I glanced down at my watch; it was time to head off for work. Since I had graduated from Seika High, I've been working full time at the Maid's Cafe. It was better pay then my part-time job. The three idiots still came, but at least it was good to see a familiar face once in a while.

I did the same things I did back in high school, took orders, clean tables, and I sometimes helped out cooking the food.

It was three o'clock by the time I was finished. I usual leave a bit quick, so I can be home waiting for Miyuki. As I was walking home, I met up with Sakura, Shizuko, and Hinata. I really don't meet my old friends that often.

"Misaki! How are you?" Sakura said as she enveloped me in a giant hug

"Sakura, it's good to see you too!" I replied, and I gave a slight nod and the wave of my hand to Shizuko and Hinata.

"Misaki! You'll never believe who we ran into!" said Hinata happily.

I checked my watch once again and noticed the time, "Sorry guys, I gotta go. I got somewhere to be, but it was great seeing you all again," and with that I took off.

Sakura watched as Misaki took off, _I wonder what got her so busy these last year's…_

I ran all the way home, I wanted to be there before Miyuki, so you couldn't believe how surprised I was when I got home and walked passed her as she sat at the table.

"Miyuki? How did you get home so quick?"

"I found a shortcut by a park," she shuffles some papers that she on the table together, "and I'm finished with all my homework!"

I decided to look through it all, making sure she got it all right, "Wait, why do you have homework on the first day?"

She shrugs, "Well, it's not really homework, but it was just some extra credit that the teacher said we can do,"

I can see myself in her at this point, "Well, just don't overwork yourself,"

"Ok," Miyuki smiles, "Can I go play at the park?"

"Sure," I watched her hop of her chair, "oh hold on, I want to give you your early birthday present," I took the necklace I had around my neck off and handed it to her, I placed it around her neck, "This is a special locket. Whenever you feel sad, or get lost, you can always open it, and we'll be with you," I opened it to show the two pictures. She pointed to her father.

"Who is this?" she asked

"Your dad," I replied.

She looks up at me, "my daddy?"

"Yup kiddo, that's your dad," I got up from my chair and gently pushed her to the door, "now go out and play, but be back before dark,"

"Ok!" she ran to her room before going outside.

* * *

><p>I went to the park that was part of my shortcut from home and school. Not many kids live around my neighborhood, so the park was deserted. It was a bit on the run down side, but everything was still good.<p>

I decided to ran back home quickly, and got two of my dolls. When I came back there was a man sitting on one of the swings, looking off to nowhere. Mom told me not to talk to strangers, but I wondered what he was doing here. I walked a bit always from him to the sand box, playing with my dolls. One was a rag doll named Ms. Buttercup, she had buttons for eyes, brown hair made up of yarn, and she wore a green dress. The other was white dog, which mom told me was a husky, named Snowdrop. I named him that beside of the snow flake pattern he had, he was also missing a leg.

'Can you come outside to play?' Ms. Buttercup asked.

'I have to ask my dad,' Snowdrop replied

'Ok, I'll wait right here' replied Ms. Buttercup

"Those are some interesting dolls you have," Said the man who was still behind me, "who gave them to you?"

"My mommy," I replied, I turned around to face him, and the thought I had earlier bubbled up "What are you doing in this park?"

"I'm trying to find someone," he replied

"Find who? Your mommy?" he snickered at my reply.

"No, no, I'm trying to find my girlfriend,"

"Oh, I'm going to do the same thing as you when I grow up, find my dad!" I raised my fist which held snowdrop to the air.

I looked back at him, "Would you be my friend?" he look slightly bemused at my question.

"Why would you want someone like me as your friend?"

"You seem nice, and you're the other person I've talked to besides my mommy and teacher,"

He smiles at me, "Ok, sure I'll be your friend,"

I place Snowdrop in my left hand with Mrs. Buttercup, and held my other hand out, "My name is Miyuki,"

He took my hand and slightly shook, "I'm Usui,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama! Mama! Guess what?" I yelled as I entered my house.

"What, what?" she turned to look at me; she held a ladle in her hand, a sign that she was making dinner.

"I have a new friend!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Oh? Whats her name?" she asks before turning back to whatever she was making for dinner.

"He is a he, and his name...," I place one finger in front of my mouth, "is shhhh!"

"What?"

"His name is a secret! He is my special first friend!" I exclaimed, running in circles making Ms. Buttercup fly through the air as snowdrop lay on his side on the table.

"Why is his name a secret?"

"Because he is a ninja!" I exclaimed before scooping up my dolls and running back to my room.

* * *

><p>"That girl...can really confuse me," I chuckle, secret name? Ninja? Well, as long as she has made a friend...but…<p>

I leaned on one elbow; hand on my face, the other stirring the pot. I was planning her tenth birthday party, which was in eleven days. She'll be entering the double digits, so I waited to make it special for her.

Well, I will invite Mom, Suzann, hmm that new friend she made, and any others...and me...I thought about Takumi, maybe you'll come too….

I shook my head; yea right...you've been gone for so long...maybe it's probably time for me to give up.

"Miyuki! Dinner!" I yelled and heard her come down, and together we ate at the table. It was a table of four, but thankfully all four chairs were filled. Ms. Buttercup and Snowdrop had occupied the other two seats. I smiled at Miyuki as she ate her dinner, her new necklace swinging side to side as she moved. I'm glad that she was wearing it.

* * *

><p>Today was a very eventful, coming back; I decided to eat at Café, taking a short break from searching for Misaki. As luck would have it, as I took a bite from my food, she ran right in front of my window. It was a surprised, but I sprung from my seat and ran outside. She was nowhere to be seen. Then as I wondered around, I decided to sit down at this park I found and somehow became friends with a little girl, in some way, it felt right. I even promised her to come back to the park every afternoon to play with her.<p>

I glanced up at the sky; the sun had started to set. The reason I left Misaki in the first place came to mind. I wanted to tell Grandfather that I was going to marry her, but other reasons kept me there for almost ten years.

I got up from the swing set, and headed off to the hotel I was staying at. I glance once more at the darkening sky, "Misaki…Where are you?"

* * *

><p>"AH-COO!" I sneezed; I must be getting a cold or something. I put away the last of the dishes, and headed off to bed, another day is just around the bend.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Today was my day off, so I decided to do a little shopping. I guess I can buy the ingredients to make the cake; hmm we need some bread, milk, eggs...

"Misaki," I looked up, but I was in a huge crowd of people, and I couldn't tell where the voice came from, as I glance around, something else caught my eye. I plowed through the people just to get to it. The thing I noticed stood before me, The Princess Princess collection.

Princess Princess is a new doll collection that had just come out. I can remember Miyuki's face when she saw the commercial on TV. I've been saving to buy her a nice gift, so I guess it's her lucky day that I found this. Other parents and grandparents hustled to the stand, trying to get something out of this new collection for their daughters and maybe sons who liked girl things.

There were so many dolls and accessories, it was hard to choose. I felt like someone is watching me, but I was in a large crowd, so I dismissed it. I spotted a Princess Princess Maid outfit. I took it off its hanger, and look at it. It was so cute, but I can't get Miyuki into this, don't really wanted to get into Maid stuff.

I chose a Princess Princess Fairy carriage, which includes one Princess Princess Fairy Princess. Ugh, my head was spinning, there were too many princesses.

I bought the food and the toys, and headed off home. As I got home, Miyuki hasn't come home from school yet, so I placed the food in the fridge and hid her new presents in my closet.

* * *

><p>I had finished my homework early, so mom let me go outside and play. As I headed off to the park, I saw my new friend waiting for me by the swings, but I noticed that he looked kinda sad<p>

"Why are you so sad?" I asked him as I walked up; he glanced at me and gave me a sad smile.

"I saw the one I was looking for," he replied.

"Did you talk to her?" it felt like a story mom read it me once, I think it was called Romeo and…Julian?

"I tried calling out to her, but she was among a crowd, and something caught her eye," he told me with a sad smile, "I tried to follow her but I lost her among the crowd,"

"Maybe…you can see her tomorrow! Since you in the right town and you keep on seeing her around, you two will probably meet!" I gasped aloud, slightly excited. I noticed the time on my watch, "Oh dear, I've got to go, it's dinner time. See you tomorrow Mr. Usui!" I exclaimed as I started to run off.

* * *

><p>I watch her run off, and wow, for some reason, she felt easy to talk too, and…I cannot believe I had a heart to heart chat with her. I chuckled as I left my spot from the swings.<p>

* * *

><p>Two mysterious men hid in the shadows, watching the scene.<p>

"Are you sure?" one of them sad.

"Yes, I'm sure, that is defiantly Usui Takumi's daughter," the other replied.

"I see…When will the plan start?"

"Eight days from now,"


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days go by, and I started to get to know Mr. Usui a little better. He told me that he went on a trip to a place called England to visit his grandfather and tell him that he was marrying the one he loves, but some things happened, and he was gone a couple of years.

He is very fun to play with; he can push me really high on the swings, and always catches me when I go down the slide. He even helped put a band-aid on my knee when I had tripped and fallen to the ground. Today was going to be exciting, I just know it.

I ran up to him and grabbed his hand, "Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm having a party, so I'm inviting you!"

"Birthday?" he asks, "How old are you going to be?"

"Ten!" I proclaimed proudly, he chuckled.

"You're finally entering the double digits age,"

"Yup!" I look at him with big eyes, "Will you come?"

"I'm not sure, will there be cake?"

"Oh yes! Mom is making it!" I exclaimed, excitement filling me.

"Alright," He smiles at me.

I threw my hands up and cheered, my new friend is gonna come over for my party! I'm so excited! I grabbed his hands once again, "Ok! Tomorrow, I'll meet you here and bring you to my house, alright?"

He placed his hand on my hair and ruffled it, "Alright," he took his hand away and got up, "Well Miyuki, it's time for me to go, but I'll meet you tomorrow," he waves bye to me as he left the park.

I watched him go and felt a little guilty, not because I invited him, it was because I left mom alone with a cold. She had gotten sick with a high fever two days ago, and needed someone to help out with the house, but I came outside to play and to invite Mr. Usui.

"Alright!" I punched the air, "When I get home, I clean with all I got!"

I started to head home, but I felt something wrap around my head, covering my mouth.

* * *

><p>In my pocket, my phone starts to vibrate. I picked it up to answer it, "Hello?"<p>

"I thought I told you to never come back," the voice on the other end spoke.

"I never listened to you in the first place, why should I now," I replied

"Very well, If that's how you want it, I'll be taking something precious from you," there was a click noise from the other end, singling that the call has ended.

Something precious….Misaki?! Damn it, I knew I should have looked harder for her, but I made a promise to Miyuki…and I always keep my promises…

* * *

><p>I was feeling awful; I had just awoken up feeling groggy. The last thing I remember was Miyuki going outside to play, but that was yesterday. I checked out my window, it had started to rain heavily. I guess we can't have her birthday party today. It was planned to be outside, but with the rain going down as hard at is was, there was no way for a party.<p>

I called everyone to let them know the party has been cancelled and will be notified of the later reschedule.

I decided to take my temperature, it was 108. Ugh.

"Miyuki!" I called out, but there was no answer, "Miyuki?" I called out again, but there more silence. I started to worry and looked all around the house. I checked her bed as I came into her room, her bed was cold.

I ran out in the pouring rain and towards the park. I called out for Miyuki over the sound of the rain. I really shouldn't be outside in my condition, I was running out of breath and my body felt weak. I finally came to the park, my body slightly shook as I placed my hand on the rail, but it really wet and my hand slipped, causing me to fall. I had blacked out before I felt arms grabbing me.

* * *

><p>I brought an Umbrella with me as I walked to the park. I waited by the swings for Miyuki when something shiny caught my eye. It was covered in some mud, but I realized it was the Locket Miyuki wore. It seemed the clasp was broken. The locket was slightly opened, so I took a look inside, <em>it holds a picture of my mom and dad; I also added a picture of Mom and me together…<em>

I noticed the male in the picture was actually one of my old high school pictures, now why would my picture be in her locket, but unless… It started to pour harder and it was tough seeing the area. The party is probably cancelled, so I decided to leave.

Over the pouring rain, I could hear someone running in the rain. Now who would be crazy enough to run in this weather? Then I also heard someone calling out Miyuki's name. I glance back over at the other entrance to the park, I noticed someone stood there and suddenly slipped. Against my better judgment, I ran over there and caught the person before they fell and hit the steps.

As soon I made sure she was alright, I could tell from the build that it was female, I noticed her face, and it was Misaki.


	6. Chapter 6

I was in a daze, I thought I had saw Takumi in the rain, trying to catch me as I fell, and Miyuki was gone. My eyes opened a little and I was in different bed. I felt my forehead, it seems that my fever has broken, and I did felt better. I sat up from my bed, my hands on my face, "Was that a dream?"

"No, probably not,"

I turned to see where the voice came from, and there he was leaning against the doorframe, watching me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Tak…umi?" I slowly as the words came out of my mouth. He smiles gently at me.

"Misaki," he walks forward towards me and I felt his arms around me, "I'm sorry for ever leaving you,"

"Takumi…," I hugged him back, my hands gripping the back of his shirt. I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes, oh how longed to feel him again. I thought about Miyuki and pushed him back, this time I gripped the front of his shirt.

"Have you seen a little girl anywhere?!"

"This girl?" he holds out the locket I had given Miyuki for her birthday, there was an extra picture inside showing her, "Who is she?"

"H-how did you get that locket?" My hands and voice trembled as I grabbed it from him.

"I found it on the ground. Misaki, who is she?"

"Her name is Miyuki," I replied.

* * *

><p>"Miyuki…" I glanced at Misaki; she was holding the locket very close to her heart, "Why is my picture in her locket?" She flinched at the question, "I'm…I'm I her father?"<p>

"Yes…remember we, you know, before you left…." Her face was bright red and I couldn't help myself, I kissed her, when I pulled away, she stared at me warily.

"Takumi?"

"I'm happy," our foreheads touch, I have a child, _'Something precious will be taken from you,'_ the words entered my head. He didn't mean Misaki, he meant Miyuki!

I stood abruptly, startling Misaki "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to find Miyuki," and I took off, leaving Misaki in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

*ring ring*

I picked up my cell phone; it was a restricted caller, "Hello?"

"I see you found out what I took, Takumi,"

"Where is she?" I demanded

"If I was you, I would find her before its too late," and call ended with a click.

"Tch," I wanted to throw my cell to the ground. Why does he want me away from my family? I want to know! After a frustrating rant, I decided to head back to Misaki. When I came back, she was sleeping. I smiled at her sleeping form and sat on the edge of the bed. I played with a piece of her hair.

Sorry that I left you for so long Misaki. For ten years I've missed almost everything, and I almost lost my family.

I gently grabbed Misaki's hand in mine and held it near my face. It's my fault that our child is missing. I kissed her hand and let fall back to the bed. I will find Miyuki and we'll be a family at last.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Grandfather, it's been ten years since I left her and I'm going back today. You've already expressed your ideals of me marrying her…and maybe next time, keep Gerard away," and with that, I marched out of my grandfathers room.<p>

I've tried to leave many times, but Gerard's influence spread like wildfire. I don't know why he wants me to stay, but I must keep trying. He somehow changes my flight plans, always bringing me back to England, but this time I got him.

When changing planes in Atlanta, Georgia, I bought another ticket to Tokyo, Japan, a later flight. I got him; I was able to safely make it to Japan once again.

As I left the plane, my only thought was of Misaki.

I had left her my apartment, but when I checked, she sold it. When I asked the clerk why she did that, he replied that she wanted a house. I decided to walk through town, gathering the memories I had of this place, and somehow I met Misaki's friends.

They told me that she was working, and had a house. They had to go shopping, so we split. It was around 3 when I stopped at a Café and had seen Misaki the first time in ten years.


	8. Chapter 8

"H-hello?" I said, I had awoken on a strange bed, and it looked like I was in a giant glass box. I knew what happened, and I don't like being kidnapped, it was a strange feeling. I want to go home; I started to cry, "Mommy!"

"Be quiet!"

My crying stopped and I looked around, I couldn't see anybody, was I taken by aliens? Mom said aliens were real and that she knew one. There was some movement beyond the glass box, and a man walked up. He looked almost like Mr. Usui, but with black hair. Maybe he's the alien!

"Hello, Miyuki," he said

"y-you know my name?"

"Of course, it would be silly to take you without knowing who you are,"

"I-I guess you done a lot of re-re-reseerch on me, Mr. Alien,"

"Mr. Alien?" he chuckled at my reply, he started to walk away.

"H-hey! Why am I in here?" I yelled at his walking form. He waved his hand at me.

"You'll know soon enough," and with that, he disappeared in the darkness beyond the glass box, and with that, I was alone.

* * *

><p>I thought of the only place Miyuki might be, my childhood home. As I neared the house, the windows were dark; it seemed no one was home. When I tried the door, it opened by itself. Since it was unlock, it must mean someone is already here.<p>

I entered the house, the sound of my footsteps echoing through the empty halls. I checked through a couple of rooms on the first floor, but to no avail. I started to ascend the stairs to check the 2nd floor, but someone stood at the top. It was my half-brother, Gerard.

"We meet again, Takumi," he said, staring down at me.

"Why are you even doing this?" I asked, taking a few more steps up.

"I want you to be my successor," He smiled down at me, but I can see the hate behind it.

"That again? You should know I don't want to take over for you! Why don't you just marry and have a kid?"

"You know I can't, I'm too weak to have one," he replied.

"Then adopt!" He always got on my nerves.

He shook his head with a smile, "People these days will only accept one of their own in the family business,"

"Where's Miyuki?" I growled

"Let's make a deal, if you leave now, and return back to England, Miyuki will go back home. If not, well, she'll be disposed of quickly,"

"You Monster!"


	9. Chapter 9

I watched him as he left; I waited till I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, and then bolted up the stairs. I continued my search. I looked faster, for knowing my brother, he could be timing me.

*tap*tap*

Gerard tapped his fingers on the desk as he looks upon two computer screens. One showed his brother Takumi searching though rooms, and the other? His child, Miyuki. He was getting closer to her, his tapping became faster. What should I do? Should I just give her up, or to keep him under my hand and press the button?

His eyes wandered over, where a green button stood. He looked to the computer again, Miyuki was pacing her room. Takumi was close, for he just opened the right door.

I opened the next door to reveal a giant glass box and Miyuki was pacing around, then she sees me coming towards her. Her eyes brightened.

"Are you here to save me?" she asks as she presses her face to the glass.

"Yes," I walked up to the glass, running my hands everywhere, searching for something to release her from her prison.

"That's good, Mr. Alien came by earlier," she was unearthly calm, she must get that from her mother.

"Mr. Alien?"

"Yes, he looked kinda like you," she stares at me. Gerard must have been here then.

"Did he tell you how to get out?" she shook her head no.

*psh*

There was a strange sound from within the glass case. Some sort of green gas started to fill the container, and Miyuki started to cough.

"Miyuki hold on!" I yelled helplessly as I watched her fall to her knees. I glanced around, searching for something heavy to break. Wait; there were some chair outside in the hallway. I raced out of the room, grabbing the first chair I could fine.

I ran into the room, chair held up high, "Miyuki, get some cover!"

She scrambled as fast as she could under the bed, and suddenly fainted from too much exposure to the gas. With all my strength, I swung the chair into the glass, pieces of glass shattering everywhere. Glad I had shoes on; I stepped over the broken glass, gently pulled the fainted Miyuki, and carried her princess style.

I walked out of the room and building and headed back to my apartment, where Misaki waited for us two.

I slammed my hands on the desk. Damn that Takumi! Why must he be so resistant! I leaned back on my chair, sighing. I wasn't going do any harm to the child, it was just sleeping gas. Just trying to provoke Takumi to coming back…well, that didn't work. I guess I should try something else.

I leaned forward to the computers and pressed another button, shutting the system down.

On the cover of nightfall, I brought the sleeping Miyuki back to my apartment. I noticed as I closer to the building, the light was on; most likely meaning Misaki was awake.

I entered the building and headed towards the elevator. Going up felt like a lifetime, but I did noticed that Miyuki looked just like her mother when she was sleeping. The doors opened with a ping and I walked, almost collided with Misaki.

She saw Miyuki in my arms and hugged the both of us while silently crying, "I...I was so worried," I laid my head atop of hers, and in that moment, I knew I've gotten everything I ever wanted.

"Misaki," I said to her in a quiet voice, "Let's be a family,"

**How's that for an updated version?! I like this one better, I was cringing as I re-read the original…and this seems to be a much better ending.**

**Now to those who read the original, I wrote that when I was a noob at writing…But I've gotten better **

**Thank you for reading **


End file.
